1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inflatable and foldable outdoor bed and more particularly pertains to providing a shelter for the outdoors with an inflatable and foldable outdoor bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of inflatable structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, inflatable structures heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing shelter are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,086 to Heim discloses an inflatable tent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,919 to Middleton discloses a combined sleeping bag and inflatable tent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,768 to Russo discloses an inflatable structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,457,684 to Wood, Jr. discloses a self-supporting inflatable shelter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,901 to Parish discloses a portable inflatable shelter and method of erection thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,212 to Fritts et al. discloses an inflatable shelter.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an inflatable and foldable outdoor bed for providing a shelter for the outdoors.
In this respect, the inflatable and foldable outdoor bed according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a shelter for the outdoors.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved inflatable and foldable outdoor bed which can be used for providing a shelter for the outdoors. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.